The doll house
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: The doll house in the attic it belongs to Madeline. That doll house in the attic that has it's surprises for her. (Fem!Prussia/fem!Canada)


Oi! Sorry for my mistakes I'm sorry very very sorry! Eep!

* * *

Madeline smiled as she played with her very pretty porcelain dolls. She, grabbed a girl doll who was the oldest sibling of the house. She moved her to her room and sat her down on her bed. Madeline opened the small wardrobe and looked for some clothes for the doll. She giggled as she took out a blue dress that had ruffles it looked like an old in the day spring dress. She hummed as she undressed the doll, and put on the new clothes. She then grabbed a hair blush and began to bush the dolls long sliver colored hair.

"Madeline!" A voice came from down blew, the girl stopped still and blinked her violet eyes. "Please come down its time for supper and Alfred is getting restless" her mother called her.

"Alright mother" she called back. She put the doll back in her bed got up and walked away.

The silver haired doll blink and got up from the bed. She looked around making sure the coast was clear when it was she got off the bed and stretched. Sighing she smiled, and walked next door knowing her brother would be there. Grinning one she pushed the door open to see her brother picking himself from the floor he groaned and dusted himself off."She really has to stop leaving me on this dirty floor." He said running his fingers through his slicked back blonde hair.

"Ludwig, she's perfect she doesn't need to change one bit." Maria sighed as she closed her ruby red eyes. "Just perfect"

"Maria, you know this isn't healthy" Ludwig gave her a worried.

"Huh?" She tilted her head a bit and gave him a fake I don't know what your taking about look. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid!" He told her and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't know please humor me?" Maria said also with an eyebrow.

"Maria! Your falling in love with Madeline! A human!" Ludwig told her his voice low. Maria blushed and looked away, she could feel something in her fake body flutter.

"That's not true!" She defended herself with the lie.

"Please!" He snarled at her, "you have fallen for the girl, and I know it you can't lie to me!" Maria sighed she looked out to the dark empty space of the house.

"I couldn't help it" she said gently, "she just perfect, her hair is so soft and long. Her face is the perfect shape her skin is flawless. Her eyes are the perfect shade of blue almost purple." She out her face in her hands "I couldn't help it Ludwig I just couldn't!"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his older sisters back. "It's alright everyone falls in love" maria then groaned in frustration.

"But not everyone falls in love with a human!"

"Yes,but like you said you couldn't help it"

"I wish I could"

"Hey how about we go and see what's happening downstairs" Ludwig tried to cheer up maria who just nodded. Both of the siblings walked down the stairs and into the living room. They could see a light coming from the fake tv. Their father sat there watching it.

"My kids are here!" He said as he got up and smiled at his children. Their mother then bounced into the room smiling brightly.

"Ahhh we have some good news!

"Which is?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

"Maria your getting married"

Horror flashed through her red eyes, "What!?" She screeched out through her teeth.

"You heard your mother darling your getting married with a swell guy! He lives in the doll house downstairs." Her father told her with a proud grin.

"His name is Arthur!"

"No mom dad I can't get married I can't!" Maria said rushing into panic mode.

"And why not?" Her mother asked as she out her hands on her hips.  
Maria gave Ludwig a look trying to decide if she would tell them about her feelings for Madeline.

"Maria just isn't ready for that type of commitment!" Ludwig stepped in.

"What do you mean"

"She's a young doll if Madeline were to see her down stairs right now she would, question it. We all know she is a very smart 13 year old." Her mother sighed ludwig did have a point there.

She turned to her daughter  
"I'll tell the Kirkland's to give it a few more years" the woman turned her back and walked back to the kitchen.

"You saved yourself maria" her father said as he grabbed the newspaper.

"Ludwig can we talk alone please!" Maria asked, Ludwig nodded the duo walked back in the stairs and into her room. "I need to tell her!"

"WHAT!?"

" just listen" she said "I love her since the first time she got me I love her and I want her to know before I'm married off."

"But that isn't for another few years!"

"I don't care Ludwig"

"Maria your making a mistake!"

"I don't care"

"Maria"

"I'm going to tell her"

"Please don't"

"You can't change my mind" she crossed her hands over her chest, "that so final" he sighed and nodded walking to the door

"I hope you know what your doing maria"

"I do" the door shut. That's when maria heard giggling and footsteps she walked towards the bed and laid down.

Madeline smiled she kneed down to grab anyone from the doll house. She decide to grab maria since she was her favorite doll of them all.

'Now or never maria' the young doll told herself. Closing her eyes she lifted herself off the bed and blinked. Madeline took a sharp intake of air as everything played in her eyes.  
Maria looked up at Madeline and blushed it was her the love of her life.

"Hello" maria spoke softly. Madeline's eyes widened.

"Y-You c-can t-talk!" She said stuttering. Maria nodded and walked forward.

"Yea I can and I know your name is Madeline your my owner and you know my name is maria though I must tell you something important." Madeline gave the door a weird look.

"Alright?" She started "what do you want to tell me?" Maria made a hand movement for Madeline to come closer, madeline did so. Maria walked closer she was near Madeline's nose. Smiling she kissed it and waited.

Madeline began to shrink in size, her clothes changed as well and her face had very little makeup on it. Madeline looked around in panic what was going on.

"This would be the only way for me to tell you" maria said as she stepped back from Madeline. The Canadian felt best rush to her face as she looked closer at the other girl. Though the thing that caught her attention the most were her red eyes. They drive her in. "Madeline this might shine weird and I know you might me crept out but-" maria closed her eyes her face was pure red. "I LOVE YOU! she blurted out. Quickly she covered her red lips.

"You what!?" Madeline asked confused at the girls confession.

"I love you Madeline. You might think its weird since I'm a doll and your a human but from the first time i laid my eyes on you I fell deeply in love. The way you smile so happily when your playing with us made something inside me flutter. I still don't know what that is but I like it. It makes me feel Alive." Maria grabbed Madeline's hands "you make me feel alive Madeline,"

The blush Madeline first had couldn't compare to the one she had now. A doll her doll just confused her love for her. "Maria I don't know what to say"

"You really don't need to say anything I just needed to tell you, it's also okay if you hate me" maria looked down in sadness. Madeline felt something inside her break seeing maria so sad.

"Oh, maria I don't hate you! I just don't know how to react no one has ever confessed their love for me so it's new. Plus I don't know you well your a doll, and I'm a human."  
"I know, I know, it's never meant to be" maria sighed pain filled her up. Madeline could see her in pain, it couldn't hurt.

"I never said that" Madeline said softly. Maria quickly looked up in shock.

"W-what!? She stuttered out.

Madeline blushed ever more she played with her fingers, "I never said it wouldn't work"

"So?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Well you are the one that likes me and I have to get to know you so you do the rest"

"Ahh I see okay" maria said "Madeline will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes I guess" Madeline looked down "how long will I be this size?"

"Until you want?"

"Can I stay like this forever?"

"If you want"

"Okay, so where will out date be?

"I wan to show you around in my point of view" Madeline giggles and smiled. Maria inched closer she gave Madeline a peck on the check. "Maddie if you ever come to love me promise me you won't leave me" maria asked softly. Madeline felt her heart swell, maybe she was falling for the sliver haired girl.

"I promise." Maria hugged Madeline and took her away outside the house and into her world. To say enough Madeline would come to love the life of a doll, with maria by her side.

* * *

Why did I write this!? I don't know! Was it terrible I think so did I write it fast I did since I was bored. Did I enjoy this couple? I did a lot their cute.


End file.
